


And There He Was

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There He Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



> Requested piece of King/Abigail fic by the master.

* * *

She pauses momentarily as the ash settles to the ground. Originally they'd come in order to free those that had been captured but all she'd found so far was a bunch of vampires and two cells with the newly transformed.

And bodies.

Many, many bodies and she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop thinking about them for some time. It was her life, what she knew, but every dead body was just another reminder of someone she had failed to save in time.

A cry from somewhere down the hall lets her know that her back up is still right behind her and she heads for the last cell. This one has two locks instead of the regular one and she fights the frown that threatens to form on her face. Emotions are a weakness and the last thing she wants an enemy seeing.

She draws her bow immediately upon entering and it does a quick sweep of the room, taking in everything in the cell before settling on the huddled figure in the corner.

She's seen the body lying to her right, practically at her feet, and judging on the colour she's guessing they've only just died. Another life she was too slow to save.

But it is the figure in the corner which finally draws an emotion out and she frowns as she takes in the thick chains bolted to the floor. He's moved as far away from the body at her feet as he possibly can but the blood around his mouth gives him away. She watches as he assesses the situation before him, just as she is doing, and she knows the minute he reaches a decision. His fists grab the chains and he leaps toward her, teeth bared.

She doesn't even flinch.

Without a logical thought, she begins slowly lowering her weapon and he 'struggles' even more against the chains he has shortened himself as though it will shake her into raising her weapon again. It doesn't, and for a brief moment he looks at her before his face screws up in rage.

"Do it! Just shoot!"

She's sure her face is showing a myriad of emotions by now as she looks at him and notices something she's never seen in a vampire before, not after they've fed and relished in their first kill.

Humanity.

Every part of him is screaming out that he's a threat but she can't move past the look in his eyes and as she takes a step forward, he straightens himself up as though he's prepared for death.

She's seen a lot, most of the things well beyond what anybody should see, but she's never seen a vampire chained up by his own kind before and knows it can mean only one thing. That he's too dangerous for them. The only thing that stops her from shooting him right there on the spot is that look and she realises that they're not afraid of some renegade vampire tearing the city apart and causing mayhem and destruction - they're afraid he won't.

There's something left in him, some spark, and it's this that makes her hold his attention, waiting for him to stop struggling against the chains in an attempt to die.

"There's another way."

He doesn't speak as he frowns at her and his head tilts ever so slightly to the right.

"I can cure you."

His frown freezes on his face and he's as still as a statue. She's almost afraid that time has somehow frozen all around her but his eyes widen with something akin to hope and she blinks, waiting for a response. He takes a deep breath in as if he's assessing how much he can trust her before he gives her the briefest of nods and she quickly pulls the tranq gun from her pocket and shoots him in the neck. The dart flies true and he drops almost instantly.

As she makes quick work of the chains holding him in place, she hears the rest of the group closing in on her position and a faint smile traces her lips. Perhaps all is not lost after all: one hundred vampire deaths can't make up for being in time to save one life. And that's all she needs.  



End file.
